User talk:Hat Pop/6
Category:Administrator talk pages Category:G-Notice My new talk page! See my old one here! Bureacrat Forum Check the bureacrat repromote forum out. Look at my comment under Dancing Penguin'sEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey HP, please remember when your talk gets archived to remove Category:Administrator talk pages and Category:G-Notice from your old talk and add them to your new one. Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank You No problem. I like to stick up for my friends on here. =)EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 23:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Party Yello! Yello! I'm York's friend at her school, and kinda new to all of this wiki stuff could you help me? It was be aw-some if you could. Thanks xD Blooflippy 03:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) User Page Ok I got your message and all but when I tried to make my page it wouldnt let me. Could you help me out?Blooflippy 03:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Hat Pop! Just wanna let you know that it is PARTY TIME! Where:Town then Dojo then Hidden Lake For who: N/A Why?: Just for fun! Users invite: Hat Pop,Barkjon,ClubPenguinArchives,Alexeedo111,Sharkbate,Metalmanager and Saffan15 Server: Mammoth Penguin Storm: Ur choice Time: 6:00 (our time) Day (March 30th 2010) P.S. ask other users to come! Hope u can make it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/rockhoppedude2 Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Best Costume: Bunny Ears and hoodie *Best Painter *Best Member *Most Famous Penguin *Best Friend *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 Please tell Gknee19 that she's also nominated. To: Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Thanks. -- [[User:Childpengu1|'''IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Friend Hey there HP. lets meet on Matterhorn in the boiler room. I am called Penguinnate2. Plz take the time to meet me. Srry Hey again. Its Penguinnate2/Rockhoppedude2. I cant meet right now. Maybe on Friday at 12:00 (our time)? Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 14:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. help hi hat pop. i need some help. a few days ago,i was adding some templates. then today,there was no template option. wat happened?Rockhoppedude2 19:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Help meh! hey hat pop. its rockhoppedude2bot. its also rockhoppedude2's backup account. can u help me? rockhoppedude2 got blocked by zapwire and i dont know why! help! Rockhoppedude2bot 03:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! You're Invited to Boomblox4's Bday Party! When: May 28 What Time: I don't really know. I'm discussing it. Where at: My Igloo then the Fire Dojo Details: We will start at my Igloo if you're my friend and then we will go to the Lighthouse for a Birthday Band Bash, Then go to the Coffee Shop to celebrate my Bday. Then we go to the Dojo to play Card-Jitsu, Then Finally Go to the Fire Dojo so we can play Card-Jitsu Fire so I can earn my Fire Gem! Special Thing: We will feast on a Mullet! Hope you can come! Boomblox4 16:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Hat Pop! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post You're invited to Welcome's Dance Party Hi Hat Pop,you're invited to Welcome's Dance Party: Date:Saturday,February 6(Tomorrow) Time:7:00 AM(Penguin Standard Time) Server:Sleet Place:Dance Club Don't miss it! Lol im right and you also right 12:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Invitation to The Game Wiki Hi! Well, I invite you to go to The Game Wiki, a new wiki created by me! =D! Well, I need you because I think you are a good editor and I think you could help me in that wiki... If you think you could help me with something in there, just message me! The wiki is: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Fun at the Club Hey Hat Pop. That was aot of fun at the Night Club today. You are a good ancer and a good friend! Gary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 16:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! deletion of ninja evidence 16:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC)joopa why did you delete ninja evidence hat pop? thats all the time i have for now Invitation (not copying childpengu1!) You are invited to the Spongebob Fanon Wiki,a new wikia made by me! There you can come up with anything fictonal for Spngebob! The link is http:/spongebobfanon.wikia.com. You need to type it in the website thing! Hope you can join! Gary The Gaget Dude Talk to meh 20:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party! Hi there! Im having a puffle party on CP! Here is the info: More info here: User blog:Squishy89/Squishy's Puffle Party! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 20:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi everyone, this is a very important message. Mass advertising on people's talk pages about anything like parties, sub pages, or anything else without given permission by an admin is no longer permitted. You are allowed to leave reminders IF the user has requested a reminder. Breaking this will result in a warning then block. Questions should go to the wiki's IRC support channel. Please add me... again! Sorry to bother you, but please can you add me on CP again soon? Because I got deleted somehow. If you add me, I will draw a random manga picture. Arrange a time to meet on my talk page. Best wishes (wait, WHY am I saying that? I mean Have fun at the Puffle Party!) CRAZY CHOPPER... 18:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Cheese colored text! My dream come true! Vandalism Can you block 94.76.204.100 please? He is turning this place into Club Chaos & Vandalism Wiki. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 17:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Time zone My time zone is GMT+1, otherwise knows as Western Europe. Also, tell me what type of manga doodle you want. A:Human B:Animal C:Surprise Tell me more details of what you want, and I draw it! (Oh yeah. And the server.) CRAZY CHOPPER... 18:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year "your my friend" gift come with us Hey hat pop its reontrea please come to server satsquac at dojo cortyard me and clubpenuinarchives are there Bye Unregistered Contributor Needs Help DUDE Hat Pop PLEASE HELP I Really Wanna Sign up to Wikia But it Won't Let me plz help me -Unregistered Contributor Unregistered Contributor Needs Help DUDE Hat Pop PLEASE HELP I Really Wanna Sign up to Wikia But it Won't Let me plz help me -Unregistered Contributor Happy Valentine's Day I am sending this template to my best friends on this Wiki. ---- Dancing Penguin From Z max1 --Z max1 18:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Im back Im back Why? Why was tigernose promoted, the RFA should last 2 weeks, am I right?--Ratonbat 18:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Merbat Awards --Merbat Talk to me! 22:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hi There! Hiya, Hat Pop! I saw you at the Puffle show! I was Pengi Wengie! Remeber? On server Glacier? Well, I saw you all right! BYE!!!! Hey Hat pop Hi! I'm a user called Starrypop10 and I wanted you to know that we both have "pop" in both are user names (on here) and are penguin names (Im Pop Cat). Wierd right? Oh well. Bye! ACfanGirl1683264 Just one Cornetto, Giiive iit to meee.... 20:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Idea Do you think its a good idea to have a template that goes down the side of the page for Pet Puffles? Cause Im using a items one for my pets! What do ya think? From User:Conaboy2 Hey Hat Pop I'm Jacobmystic (Jacob no4). I've heard about you & I would like to be your friend. Shall we meet on CP sometime? Jacobmystic 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Hat Pop! That was alot of fun at Brookelas's party. It was great for me because Sith Cub,Spider880,Shark,Pingali Moi,Ced and Tigernose all added me! Also,hope you can come to my CPW gathering! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 13:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC). HAT POP FRIEND REQUEST! Hi Hat Pop! I M WittlePenguin. Do U wanna B my friend on this wiki?WittlePenguin 00:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC)WittlePenguin ... bitch report me ban me from here all you like this website is crap